My Savior
by xXcrazesisXx
Summary: 'You know that I think it's never too late for anything.' He said and looked up at the sky. /AU: high school


At night people tend to avoid dark alleyways, for it can bring you to bad influences or your death. Standing at the wall of one of these dangerous places was no other than the reason you should do it. Matthias Alord didn´t really cared about neither people nor about what could happen to him. Well, at least that's what people said. He just cared about getting what he wanted through every means possible, there was no time to regret; he had to do other things more important than something so unnecessary.

For someone of his age, he really had a lot of trouble and his future didn´t seem so bright, But even so, he came every day to school and almost never shipped classes. In fact, it was extremely uncommon when would do did it.

Matthias has messy and naturally dark blond spiky hair, always wore a red hoodie with a long black shirt underneath it that would stop at his hips. He had dark blue jeans and combat boots. Right now he was enjoying himself smoking a cigarette, until someone stepped into the alleyway. He immediately dropped the cigarette and stepped on in with his shoe as the apparently teenager came closer to him. ''You know it's bad to smoke Matthias,'' at this, Matthias let out a small chuckle. The teenager's voice was soft and sweet, but with a scolding tone hidden between those two. Also, he had a slightly high-pitch tone for a boy.

''I don't think it makes a difference if I quit or not anymore,'' Matthias responded as the teen kept walking. His voice low and strong matching his looks, but with a bit of awkward tenderness in it you knew he almost never used. Finally, the teen leaned in the wall right next to Matthias, there great heights differences showing. Matthias was 1.75 while the teen seemed to be almost 1.45. He had blond hair and shiny hazel eyes with a soft face wearing a long sleeved white T-shirt and black skinny jeans that hid part of his teeny-shoes.

''You know that I think it's never too late for anything.'' He said and looked up at the sky. Matthias snorted and rolled his eyes at the comment.

''Then, if someone died and you wanted to tell that person something, what would you do?'' Matthias asked with a tone of defiance in his voice. He always heard that comment being said by his partner all the time, and honestly, he didn't get it. When he turned around he noticed the other person seemed deep in thought about what he just asked. It was one of the few times Matthias has seen him so concentrated, but after some time he smiled and looked back at Matthias.

''I think it depends. If I wanted to tell him or show him something, I would go to his grave do it. If I wanted to prove him something I would work hard on it and make it big, so that person would be proud of me wherever that person might be.'' The petite blond answered with a content sigh. Matthias couldn't hold back an amused and loud laugh with a big smile. It really was amazing how his friend could have a solution to everything, no matter how silly. Matthias laugh switched his friend's smile into a playful frown, ''what's so funny about my answer?'' he asked a little offended. His friend always laughed about things he said, but never this much.

''You really are too much, Tino. Did you know that? God, you're so good and king-hearted I'm pretty sure you would be dead by now if I wasn't here to protect you...'' his tone faltered at the last words and his big smile turned bitter. Tino –as he was apparently called- pat his friend's arm reassuringly. Tino knew that Matthias was always sensible in that subject, no matter how many years has passed since that day. Tino let out a sad sigh, he felt bad that his precious friend wouldn't let that event go. Both were fine now so there was no need for Matthias to keep remembering those days. ''Ironically enough, it's thanks to you that I'm still alive.'' Matthias said bitterly. '' I'll never leave your side for that.'' Now, this was different. Tino froze. Just because of that? Not because he was his friend now? He felt so dumb in this moment. The past few years he thought Matthias hanged out with him because he liked him, not because he still felt bad about him!

Tino huffed as he glared at Matthias. ''So you're still over that? I thought you just felt bad about what happened, and not that you still wanted to repay the favor!'' Tino yelled extremely mad. That was it! He straightened up and started to walk out of the alleyway. That took aback Matthias; Tino never got that angry with anyone before.

''Come on Tino, that's not-'' Matthias tried to explain before Tino left, but was silenced when Tino turned around to look at him. His eyes were full of anger and hatred at that moment, his eyes no longer shiny.

''Don't try to make things better, I got it. But listen carefully Alord,'' oh god his last name, ''I don't need your protection, so you can stop talking to me, alright? You're free, enjoy it!'' Tino practically spit out as he stormed out of that place. It took some seconds for Matthias to process what just happened.

Well, what do you think? His best and only friend in the whole wide world is mad him, for something that isn't true. Excellent! Tino should try and listen to people more often when mad. Well he did, but he would interpret them as bad things. Even if Matthias wasn't exactly a saint he was honest and kind to Tino. Matthias sighed as he thought back to their meeting and cringed guiltily at the memory. All right, at the beginning their friendship did like that.

Matthias entered high school so he could protect Tino. When Matthias was thirteen, he was a trouble maker and got into a fight with someone he shouldn't have. During the fight a knife was taken out by Matthias opponent and tried to stab him. Lucky for him, the knife just stabbed his right shoulder and before any more damage could be done, the police arrived. He could get away from them by hiding in the same alleyway he stood in right now. He tried asking for help, but everyone passed him by like he didn't existed or as if he was just scum that would be better off dead. That was until a tiny, blonde, shy, and bruised Tino found him, treated his wounds and took gave him shelter in his own house. Matthias had permission to stay with him until he was better, a thing he wouldn't have accomplished in his house and much less the streets.

Matthias was really grateful, but at the same time curious. Tino came every day after school with more bruises in his body, and some looked pretty bad. Every time Matthias wanted to help him tend his bruises, Tino would not let him. He would always say it was no problem and that it was nothing new.

But he knew better than to believe Tino, he knew was a problem and that he needed to do something about it. It was unfair and cruel that such a good person like Tino would be treated like that! Matthias wanted to help, and he would do it, no matter how much Tino will object.

One of the most logical and easiest ideas to help his savior was to enter the same school. He went for that one and convinced the principal to let him be in Tino's classroom and protected Tino since that day. After all those years of being together Matthias realized he could call Tino a true friend and enjoyed quite a lot his company. Sure, they fought but which friends didn't? Does Tino not trust his just a little bit?

This made Matthias mad. Fine! Matthias didn't want to see Tino's face either! He will gladly follow his ''friend's'' command and stay away from him. Let's see how he will be without him. As he thought about all of this, Matthias slowly started to get out of the alleyway.

Thunder was starting to sound near the city, roaring with the same intensity of Matthias angry feelings.

NEXT DAY!

Matthias came to school in the fourth period. He was bored and had nothing better to do than to come here. He was still mad at Tino, but he wanted to make things better between them again. He opened his classroom and upon seeing so empty, he looked as his watch. Why was his classroom so empty? Not even Tino was here, and he had nothing to do with any clubs or activities here in school. Matthias quickly shrugged it off, maybe he went to the restroom or something. He closed the door and went to his desk at a leisurely pace. His teacher wasn't here either –which, being honest, wasn't much of a surprise- so he had still nothing to do. Coming to school got him not only bored but also sleepy.

He sat down in his chair and took out a pocket knife, deciding to draw and right on his desk. He sighed; it really was boring without Tino around. Tino was his world, and he didn't remember how he passed the time before him. Well he did, but vandalizing and getting almost killed in fights wasn't exactly appealing anymore, not since he met Tino. That boy showed that life was precious. He didn't believe his life was precious, but his life could help preserve the one it was. He groaned as he sunk in his seat and hid his pocket knife inside his desk. What was taking Tino so long! He could ask one of his classmates but he doubted they knew where he was. Maybe he will know where he went if he listened to their conversation? He mentally shrugged, it was better than nothing.

''-rt a lot. But you've got to admit he was brave, knowing that you will die if you fight third graders and still doing it.'' One of his classmates said with respect in his voice. He was with other two, who seemed to be talking about a fight, and apparently, a fight with some third graders. He chuckled at this, which person who didn't have a death wish would fight a third grader? That person was obviously dead by now, and if not, in the brink of it.

''Well yes,'' the one in the left answered, ''but it still pretty dumb of someone to do that. Especially for him, have you looked at his body.'' He finished with an exasperated sigh. Matthias leaned back on his chair, so that he could hear better, a smirk in his face as he continued to listen to this conversation. This was taking away his boredom, trying to guess which poor student had the brains to pick a fight with a third grader when he was apparently weak.

''Heh,'' the one on his left laughed, ''you know how Tino gets when he's ma-'' the boy was suddenly cut off when a hand grabbed his neck fiercely. As soon as Matthias heard his best friend's name, his eyes widened and dangerous anger could be seen in them. He quickly turned around, dropping his chair in the process, and going for the boy who was talking about his friend. His mouth let out a scary and almost animalistic growl of anger as he processed what he heard.

Apparently, his friend was so smart that he got into a fight with some dangerous third graders when he was not with him. What in the world was Tino thinking! He shook the boy's neck, ''Where is he!'' he yelled with all his power, ''Where is Tino and what happened to him!'' He pleaded that somebody found him and took him to the infirmary or the hospital if they crossed his path as he waited for the boy's answer.

The student tried to answer as fast as he could, ''O-outside the lab room! He was spaced out and bumped into some rude t-third graders who started to insult him. Tino got mad an-and answered back! They got mad and s-st-started to beat him up! Suddenly a knife appeared and-'' the boy couldn't finish, for he was thrown away by Matthias. He ran out of the class and went to his destination, he heard what was needed.

This is my fault! Matthias kept repeating in his head as he ran to the lab room. When he got there, his heart skipped a beat. Tino laid in a fetal position, his mouth, hands, and shirt stained a bloody a red; eyes closed and his face showed agony and pain. With shaky steps and deep breaths, Matthias got near Tino and kneeled down to his level. He let one hand touch his forehead and move some strands of hair from Tino's face. At this his friend opened his eyes; they were half-lidded but full of joy at seeing his friend again. ''Hi,'' Tino let out a raspy greeting, his dry mouth making it sound like that. ''good to see you came to shool. I thought,'' he coughed, ''though you quitted.'' He finished and let a small smile show in his pained face.

Matthias felt terrible, but how could Tino greet him so casually while slowly dying? He took him and carried him in his arms as he started to walk towards the infirmary. If he ran, he would hurt Tino even more, and he didn't want that to happen. He was still mad about how Tino reacted when he saw him, so he asked, ''what's with you? You're dying and you take it as nothing serious!'' he couldn't help but feel frustrated, ''I should've vome with you today; it's my fault you're like this... I'm sorry. I really am a bad friend.'' He admitted bitterly. What's the point in saying it anyway, it was clear that he was one; he didn't need to say it. A weak hand made its way to Matthias head and did a pat motion. That would have been a punch maybe, if Tino had the strength to do it. Matthias looked down to see his friend frowning at him.

''It's not your fault. Or wait, are you a leader of a third grade gang?'' Tino asked. Matthias send him a look that told said 'Are you crazy?' At this Tino smiled kindly and said, ''thought so. I was the one that made them angry, not you. Stop thinking that it was your fault or you'll see what will happen'' he threatened. Matthias chuckled at this, even in the edge of dying his friend could still be the same stubborn and short tempered child. Suddenly his friend turned serious and looked directly to Matthias eyes. With a weak but powerful tone in his voice, he said, ''I know you're going to look for them,'' he stated.

Matthias looked at him and snorted, ''If you know, the why say it?''

''I don't want you to do it'' Tino deadpanned, making Matthias stop abruptly and look down at him. Shock and confusion clear in his face. Was his friend gone mad? ''I want you to be someone good, have a career, a family; a good life. One life in jail or as a murderer in not a good life.'' His friend explained as Matthias started to walk again.

''What am I supposed to do? I'm not good at anything except stealing or hurting.'' Matthias said, his voice angered by all this.

''We both know that is not true Matthias. You're good with numbers, be an accountant or math teacher or something along those lines!'' Tino scolded, a little angry himself that his friend would not let any new opportunities for him happen. Matthias was going to retort, but as he looked down once again, his lips met with Tino's. He was shocked at first, but slowly he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. ''I love you, and it'll hurt a lot for me to see you with a sad life,'' Tino whispered as they separated.

Matthias sighed as he got near the infirmary, ''I'll think about it, for now, let's just help you with that injury.'' He informed while opening the door.

DAYS LATER

Matthias placed some blue roses in his friend's grave. They were his favorite flowers, even if they were not naturally born as blue. He looked up at the sky, where he knew Tino should be at. He allowed a smile in his face as he remembered some moment he had with his crazy, but kind-hearted friend. The craziest conversation he had with his friend by far was the last one. He with a career? That made him chuckle a little. ''what would you do if I look for your murderers?'' he said. At this, a thunder was heard and the clouds started to darken. Matthias blinked a couple of times and then started to laugh at what just happened. ''I knew you would react like that.'' He said, still laughing a little. After a while he looked away from the sky and turned around. He was serious as he kept walking away, sadness for losing his best friend clear in his eyes.

''Sorry Tino.''

And he walked out of the graveyard.


End file.
